


Bratři

by SallyPejr



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Kirkland brothers, Referendum for Independence
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Den před referendem o odtržení Skotska od Británie ke možno najít Arthura v jedné zapadlé hospodě, jak sedí nad pivem a přemýšlí o budoucnosti.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tohle bylo vymyšleno a napsáno kvůli skotskému referendu o osamostatnění. Zveřejněné je to mnohem později, protože moje maličkost z papíru do počítače přepisuje pomalu a proto, že opravy taky chvíli trvají.
> 
> Anglie – Arthur Kirkland (4)  
> Skotsko – Allistor Kirkland (1)  
> Wales – Dylan Kirkland (2)  
> Severní Irsko – Colin Kirkland (5)  
> Irsko – Patrick Kirkland (3)  
> Sealand – Peter Kirkland (6)
> 
> Čísla v závorkách je pořadí sourozenců od nejstaršího po nejmladšího. Je to moje řazení.
> 
> Arthur se mohl opít, ale pořád mluví normálně, protože jsem líný autor.
> 
> Gilbert sice obvykle říká Ludwigovi Weste (West), ale tady mu říká Luddy, protože alkohol, skloňování jména West a protože proto.

Arthur na rozdíl od svých dvou a půl starších bratrů (protože Patrick se už mezi jeho sourozence nechce počítat) nepije. Na rozdíl od nich toho totiž moc nevydrží, proto se snaží alkoholu vyhýbat. Ale někdy je prostě situace taková, že se musí napít i on. Třeba náboženské války. Ovšem i v takových případech, nastanou-li, pije doma a sám.

Jeho poslední alkoholové večery strávené v pracovně způsobily jeho kolonie, které se osamostatnily. Alfred bolel víc, než si jeden dokáže představit. Matthew, s tím se domluvil, nebojovali, ale stejně to bolelo. Indie, to byla ošklivá záležitost. Po Hong Kongu se mu stýská pořád, i když se často setkávají veřejně i v soukromí. Mohl by takhle pokračovat dál – Austrálie, Nový Zéland, Seychely, ale to už je minulost.

To je minulost a on teď pije na přítomnost. Pije na dnešek a na zítřek. Pije na Skotsko.

Dnes je ještě jeho starší bratr součástí Velké Británie, ale zítra, kdo ví. Zítra totiž bude referendum o tom, jestli se Skotsko osamostatní nebo ne.

Arthur ví, že jsou šance padesát na padesát. Všichni Briti jsou tradicionalisti, ale celé Skotsko vždy chtělo být samostatné.

Kdo ví, jak velká po zítřku Velká Británie bude. Jak velký bude Arthur.

A proto teď Arthur pije. Ovšem ne doma, protože tam by mohl narazit na Allistora.

Arthur sedí v koutku baru a, zatímco popíjí pivo, které si objednal, pokukuje po ostatních hostech.

Vybral si tenhle bar, protože nepředpokládá, že by tady narazil na svoje sourozence, ale ani tak se nevyhnul přítomnosti jiných států. Nedlouho po něm dorazili do podniku Prusko a Německo a hned se pustili do místních zásob piva.

Netrvalo to dlouho, pár piv na straně Pruska a jedno na straně Anglie, než se Gilbert pustí do vyprávění různých historek o svém bratrovi i o sobě. Arthur není jediný, kdo se směje povídání o tom, jak Gilbert na posledních vánočních trzích v Drážďanech ztratil Ludwiga z dohledu a za pomoci nějakého chudáka, co si myslel, že ten chybějící malý bráška je dítě a ne obří ramenatý blonďák, ho skoro hodinu hledal.

Arthur se nejdřív směje, ale pak jeho nálada zase rychle klesne.

Gilbert ztratí svého již dospělého mladšího bratra a může se zbláznit, aby ho našel.

To se jemu nikdy nestalo.

Tedy ano, párkrát byl oním starším bratrem, který obracel nebe i zemi, aby našel Alfreda a Matthewa, kteří se mu jen schovali, aby ho postrašili. Ale nikdy se mu nestalo, aby byl tím, koho někdo hledá. Kdokoliv hledá.

Když byl malý, nebylo to dlouho poté, co ho Germanie přivedl na Britské ostrovy, snažili se Skotsko, Wales i on stáhnout dále od bílého pobřeží, kde se rozmáhal Řím. Utíkali před ním a on svým starším sourozencům nestačil. Volal na ně, ale nezastavili se, aby mu pomohli. Nechali ho samotného v moci Říma. Když se pak po zmizení Říma začali objevovat vikingové, nebylo to o nic lepší. Jeho sourozenci, se Skotskem v čele, se o něj v podstatě nestarali, pokud něco nechtěli, nechali ho být.

Bože, jak Arthur závidí Gilbertovi a Ludwigovi, že mají jeden druhého. Ti dva by za toho druhého dali život, pomáhají si a, i když se občas hádají nebo rvou, jde jen o banálnosti jako poslední pivo, nebo co bude k večeři. Nikdy nejde o vážné boje.

Na druhou stranu on a jeho sourozenci...

Colin, Severní Irsko, který se snaží udržet rovnováhu mezi Patrickem a Arthurem, asi nejlépe vystihuje, jaké jsou mezi nimi rozhádané sourozenecké vztahy. Dylan, Wales – no s Walesem jsou nyní v klidu, ale minulost je to taky dost krvavá. Waleské kmeny tu slíbily pomoc, tu zradily anglické krále, a když chtěl Wales samostatnost, Anglie jejich revoluci smetla a to krvavě.

A Allistor, Skotsko... Nikdy spolu nevycházeli. Skotsko – Allistor byl vždy hrubý a přísný starší bratr. Nikdy nic neodpouštěl. Bože, ve středověku se skoro navzájem zabili.

Vsadí se, že to se Německu ani Prusku nikdy nestalo, aby si šli po krku. Ne, ti dva zbožňují jeden druhého. To se nedá říct ani o jednom z bratrů Kirklandových. Leda s výjimkou Petera, ale Peter je ještě dítě.

Když nad tím tak uvažuje, je vlastně div, že se Allistor rozhodl udělat referendum až teď. Teda, celou jejich společnou historii odmítal mít cokoliv společného s anglickou vládou. Kdysi si chtěl samostatnost vydobýt krvavou cestou, ale ty časy už jsou pryč. Dnes se všichni snaží tvářit civilizovaně a řeší problémy politickou cestou, která je obvykle špinavější než obyčejný boj.

A teď, vlastně ne teď, až zítra bude jeden z těch politických způsobů, ke kterým dal Arthur svolení.

Referendum.

Referendum o tom, jestli se Skotsko stane samostatnou zemí nebo ne.

A jaké důvody má Allistor, aby s ním zůstával? Většina světa si ani nepamatuje, že je Velká Británie něco víc, než jen Anglie. Nemá slovo na mezinárodních jednáních, protože na těch celou zemi zastupuje Arthur. Nezávislost sice znamená mnohem více práce a povinností, ale také práv a svobody. Proč jinak by o ni všichni tolik stáli?

Arthur si nevědomky promne jednou rukou hrudník.

Bolelo to, když se Britské impérium rozpadalo. Myslel si, že to nepřežije, ale i když se Impérium rozpadalo, Británie zůstala celá. Bolelo to, ale přežil.

Co s ním asi bude teďka? Začal jako Anglie, ale stal se Velkou Británií, Spojeným Královstvím. A až Británie nebude, co pak? Bude z něj zase jenom Anglie nebo z něj nebude nic? A když odejde Skotsko, zkusí se osamostatnit i Wales? Odejde Severní Irsko k Irsku nebo bude chtít být taky samostatný? Co bude pak? Protože Arthur je u sebe nedokáže držet násilím. Pokud se rozhodnou jít, nechá je.

Ať už to s ním udělá cokoliv, nechá je jít.

Teprve až hlasité vzlyknutí Arthura upozorní na onen fakt, že nad svým pivem v podstatě brečí. Okamžitě si začne utírat tváře a snaží se uklidnit.

Do háje, vždyť je Anglie, je Velká Británie! Byl nejobávanější pirát všech dob a jeho vlastní vláda na něj vypsala odměnu. Nebude tu sedět v nějakém baru a litovat se! Gentleman se takto nechová.

Dá si pár minut, aby se doopravdy vzpamatoval a dopil svoje pivo, než se hodně nejistě zvedne a vrávoravě se vydá pryč. Měl by jít domů a vyspat se. Zítra je velký den. Referendum.

Ještě při příchodu sem si myslel, že má šanci 50:50. Teď si je jistý, že má jen mizivou naději, že se Allistor rozhodne zůstat. Proč by to dělal, když se snaží osamostatnit od chvíle, kdy se jejich země spojily?

„Arthure!" zařve najednou někdo nahlas a o okamžik později Arthura skoro srazí k zemi rána do zad. „Luddy, podívej, kdo je tady!" huláká Gilbert na celý podnik.

„Ludwigu, Gilberte," pokyne jim Arthur hlavou a rozmáchlým gestem na pozdrav.

„Co sakra ty děláš v baru? Moje úžasné já a můj úžasný bratr sem chodíme často, ale tebe jsem tady ještě neviděl," povídá Gilbert, v jedné ruce půllitr, druhou kolem Arthurových ramen.

„Já – jen jsem chtěl – chtěl chvíli klidu na – na přemýšlení," povídá Arthur nejistě.

„To kvůli zítřku?" zeptá se Ludwig a najednou se tváří ustaraně a ne tak uvolněně.

„Co je zítra?" zajímá se hned Gilbert. „O něco jsem přišel?"

„Skotsko bude mít referendum o nezávislosti. Chce se osamostatnit. Být svůj vlastní stát," přizná Arthur bez rozmyšlení. Jaký smysl má tohle tajit? Od zítra už všichni budou vědět, že je tady nový stát.

„Osamostatnit?!" zarazí se Prusko nevěřícně. „Co je to za blbost? Vždyť je to tvůj starší bratr! Má být s tebou doma a starat se o tebe, jako se já starám o Luddyho. Každý velký bratr se přece musí starat o své malé sourozence."

Arthur se musí během té řeči uchechtnout, protože má takový pocit, že se spíš Ludwig stará o Gilberta, než že by tomu bylo naopak. Ovšem to pousmání je velice krátkého trvání a je hned nahrazeno pochmurným výrazem.

„Já a moji bratři, my nejsme jako vy dva," hlesne Arthur smutně, hlavu skloněnou, ruce omotané kolem trupu. „My spolu víc bojujeme, než že bychom se o sebe starali. Jsme špatní bratři," povídá. Je to důkazem toho, kolik toho má vypitého, že mluví o osobních věcech.

„Co?!" vyhrkne Gilbert zhrozeně. „To vůbec nezní úžasně."

Na to Arthur nereaguje jinak než krátkým bolestivým pousmáním a nešťastným povzdechnutím.

„Potřebuješ se napít," rozhodne Prusko a zatáhne Arthura k jejich stolu, kde mu do ruky vrazí pivo dřív, než se ten stačí bránit. Nebo než ho vůbec napadne, že by se mohl bránit.

A tak se Arthur pustí do dalšího piva přes míru.

„Pokud se tvůj bratr rozhodne odejít, necháš ho?" zajímá se Ludwig.

„Samozřejmě!" ohradí se hned Arthur, než zase zvážní. „Allistor nikdy nebyl moc šťastný z toho, že jsme jedna země. A že já mám hlavní slovo. Nikdy se mu to nelíbilo. Nikdy. Zítra se mu může splnit jeho sen o samostatnosti. A pokud referendum rozhodne pro rozdělení, nechám ho jít. Už jsme spolu bojovali příliš často. Nechci další boje. Další válku."

„Jak můžeš něco takového říct?!" rozkřikne se Gilbert. „Jak můžeš nebojovat pro svého bratra? Jak ho můžeš nechat jít?! Proč bys to dělal?!"

„Protože beze mě je šťastný," řekne Arthur tiše s hlavou skloněnou. V rukách drží napůl dopité pivo.

„Pořád vzpomíná, jak se měl dobře, než jsme se spojili. Měli byste ho slyšet, když se opije a dostane do ráže," uchechtne se Arthur hořce. „Nejspíš jediná věc, které lituje, je, že se mě už dávno nezbavil," Arthur si musí promnout oči, aby zastavil slzy, které se do nich hrnou.

„Takové věci on určitě nemyslí vážně," stiskne Ludwig Arthurovi rameno, aby ho uchlácholil.

„Snad," hlesne Arthur skoro neslyšně, než se najednou narovná a dopije zbytek svého piva.

„Vždyť je to tvůj bratr!" rozkřikne se Gilbert a vztekle vyskočí na nohy.

„Gilberte, stůj!" rozkáže mu Ludwig.

„My nejsme jako vy dva," povídá Arthur. „Já a moji bratři – my jsme špatní bratři. Jsem špatný mladší bratr, jinak by mě měli rádi. Ale oni nemají. A jsem špatný starší bratr, protože nutím Colina, ať si vybere stranu, a to je špatně. A teď je tu i Peter a pro toho budu taky špatný bratr," Anglie si znovu povzdechne a smutně se kouká na svou prázdnou sklenici. Šokovaných výrazů dvou bratrů si nevšímá.

„Závidím vám. Vy jste lepší bratři. Vy se máte rádi. My to neumíme. Ani jeden z nás to neumí," povídá tiše, spíš sám pro sebe. „Kdo ví. Třeba nám pomůže, že každý bude sám. Třeba se pak začne mít rádi," spekuluje.

„Arthure," začne Ludwig, i když netuší, co říct. Emoce nejsou jeho silná stránka.

„Hm?" podívá se na něj Anglie, i když to vypadá, že mu chvíli trvá, než zaostří.

„Možná by bylo lepší, kdybys už nepil," plácne Německo.

„Hm. Asi máš pravdu. Musím domů. Musím se jít vyspat. Zítra je velký den," přikyvuje Arthur, zatímco se nejistě zvedá ze židle.

Gilbert a Ludwig ho sledují s nejistými výrazy.

„Nebudeme o tom mluvit," řekne Ludwig, když škobrtající Arthur odejde z baru.

„Chceš to nechat být?!" rozkřikne se Gilbert. „Jeho velcí bráchové mají být úžasní jako já, ne – ne tohle!"

„Jenže my je nezměníme," povzdechne si Ludwig. „A když se s nimi půjdeme hádat o tom, jak se chovají, akorát budou víc naštvaní na Arthura. Bylo by akorát víc problémů."

„Sakra," zanadává Gilbert, než si zase sedne. „Ale jestli Allistor od Arthura uteče, půjdu se s ním porvat. Moje úžasné já mu ukáže, jak se má chovat velký bratr."

\- - o - -

„Arthure, ty jsi pil?" zeptá se Peter překvapeně, když uvidí vracející ho se Arthura.

„Copak, už zapíjíš prohru?" ušklíbne se Allistor posměšně, když kolem něj prochází chodbou.

„Jakou prohru?" zarazí se Arthur na moment a nejistě se na Allistora podívá, jako by nemohl zaostřit.

„Snad nečekáš, že to referendum vyhraješ?" odfrkne si Skotsko posměšně.

„Aha," hlesne Anglie a opět si to zamíří po schodech vzhůru.

„Ty mě nesnášíš a chceš ode mě pryč," říká Arthur tiše, ale nezastavuje. „Nebudu ti bránit. Čím taky? A ty odejdeš a budeš svobodný a šťastný. Konečně budeš šťastný. A beze mě. Jak jsi vždycky chtěl. Pryč a svobodný. Pryč a svobodný."

„Arthure," hlesne Peter nejistě a postaví se před Anglii.

„Co ty tady děláš?" zamračí se na něj Arthur, jako by si až teď všiml, že je tady taky. „Máš už dávno spát. Běž," mávne k Sealandu nejistě rukou, než pokračuje ve své cestě do své ložnice.

„Ale to není pravda, že ho nesnášíš, že ne?" rozběhne se Peter k Allistorovi. „Vždyť jsi jeho velký brácha, máš ho rád, že jo."

„Neslyšel jsi, co ti Arthur řekl? Padej spát," utrhne se na něj Allistor, než se otočí na patě a vyrazí z domu.

„Ale-" hlesne jen malý, ovšem není tu nikdo, kdo by slyšel jeho nedokončenou otázku nebo kdo by měl odpověď.

\- - o - -

Vyhlášení výsledků o referendu se týká hlavně Anglie a Skotska, ovšem přítomny jsou i zbylé státy Spojeného království. Koneckonců, případný odchod Skotska ovlivní celou Británii.

Arthur a Allistor stojí vedle sebe v popředí místnosti a od pohledu by nejspíš nikdo neřekl, že to jsou bratři. Středně vysoký blonďák a vedle něj dlouhán s rudými vlasy. Oba mají na míru šité obleky, stejně vážné výrazy a ani jeden se nedívá na toho druhého. Skotsko očima sleduje dění kolem sčítání hlasů. Pohled Anglie vypadá trochu nepřítomně, jako by uvažoval o jiných věcech. Nebo jako kdyby vzpomínal.

Wales a obě Irska stojí u zdi a vše nejistě sledují.

Odejde Allistor stejně jako odešel Patrick? Zůstane? A pokud se osamostatní, co udělají oni, zbývající země Velké Británie?

Konečně. Konečně jsou výsledky sečtené. Konečně dojde k oné dlouho očekávané chvíli.

Arthur se postaví o trochu rovněji, čelist pevně sevřenou.

Na Allistorovi se nehne ani sval.

„Referendum rozhodlo v neprospěch oddělení Skotska od Spojeného království."

\- - o - -

„Myslel jsem, že odejdeš," promluví Arthur poprvé přímo na nejstaršího z bratrů Kirklandových. Jsou tu jen oni dva, ostatní jsou venku a, buď se baví, nebo dělají, kdo ví co.

„To jsi přece vždycky chtěl, ne? Opustit Spojené království a být svůj vlastní stát."

„Proč si myslíš, že víš, co chci?" zeptá se Allistor skoro výhružně a pomalu přejde blíž k Arthurovi.

Ovšem ten nemíní ustoupit bez ohledu na to, jak nebezpečně se Skotsko tváří.

„Protože tohle je to, o čem se mnou mluvíš nejčastěji," odpoví mu Arthur, ale do očí se Allistorovi nedívá. „Jak by ti bylo líp, kdyby sis mohl vládnout sám. Jak by to bylo líp, kdybys mohl žít někde daleko ode mě." Snaží se tvářit klidně, ale i Peter by na něm poznal, že je smutný.

„Samozřejmě, že chci být samostatný," odsekne Allistor skoro posměšně. „Který ubožák nechá svýho mladšího bratra, aby za něj vládnul? Aby za něj rozhodoval a přijímal rány? Proč bych měl stát za tebou, když jsem schopný stát sám za sebe?"

Arthur na něj jen hledí, nevíru vepsanou v celém obličeji.

„Jsi idiot," prohodí Allistor, než zvedne ruku.

Arthur se automaticky trochu přikrčí, v očekávání rány, ale ta nepřijde. Místo toho mu Skotsko letmo prohrábne vlasy, když kolem něj prochází a bez dalšího slova odchází.

Arthur jen stojí na místě, pusu pootevřenou údivem. Po chvíli se ale vzpamatuje a zase ji zavře. A vzápětí se pousměje.

„Asi byla moje dedukce poněkud mylná," šeptne sám pro sebe.


End file.
